The present invention relates to plug connectors for use in computer systems.
Various plug connectors are known and used in computer systems for different purposes. Regular plug connectors are generally comprised of two opposite shells connected together by screws and hooks. These plug connectors are easy to assemble but difficult to dismantle. Because of the complicated structure, the manufacturing cost of these plug connectors is quite expensive.